Suspect
by Ryole
Summary: When a murder occurs in Konoha, It's up to Shikamaru to find the killer. Will he find the killer in time? Or will he be dead before he figures it out?
1. Chapter 1

Suspect

There were eight major suspects. Each of them seemed innocent but Shikamaru knew that the killer was among them. Shikamaru was known as a genius. He could work out any equation and solve any problem, much like his legendary father. He had been called to help on the case because everyone knew that if no one could do it, Shikamaru could.

He lay at his desk. Papers were strewn all over his bed and his computer had all the files and pictures of the suspects. The suspects were: Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Sai. All of them seemed innocent and Shikamaru was nearly killing himself because he suspected his friends, but Shikamaru's gut said one of them was the killer and he ALWAYS followed his gut feeling.

Of course the main suspect was Sasuke. Sasuke had recently returned to Konoha after leaving to kill his brother, he had a very big criminal record, and he was found walking away from the body just when Shikamaru arrived at the crime scene (in which Sasuke said that he was simply going for help).

Next in line was Sai. Even though he didn't seem very guilty, the victim was previously listed on Danzo's list of targets, and Sai might've decided to go ahead and kill him...It wasn't very likely, but still plausible.

And finally there was Neji Hyuuga. Records showed that Neji had previous affiliations with the guy. Apparently during a mission Team Guy had run into him and Neji and the victim had a little...brawl. Anyway, Neji had a grudge on him ever since then. So he was also likely.

The victim's name was Shinto Hanagi. He was a 24 yr old shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Mist. He had a small criminal record, mostly burglaries and theft. While on a "holiday" in Konoha he somehow ended up bleeding to death in the middle of the Training Field with five Kunai knives stuck in his chest. No fingerprints were able to be retrieved from the Kunais but a small piece of material, slightly grey in colour nearby. Shinto had a grey cloak but there wasn't any rips found on it.

Shikamaru thought long and hard. He closed his eyes and counted to ten. Hmmm...he thought. The killer must have had some sort of reason for the murder. He knew that everyone in Konoha was kind hearted and probably wouldn't murder without any logical reason. Just at that moment Naruto burst into the bedroom.

"Hey Shikamaru! I brought instant Ramen!" Naruto yelled.

Jeez...he's such a pain...Shikamaru thought.

"Yeah...thanks Naruto," he grumbled.

"So you found out who killed that guy yet?" Naruto asked.

"No but I have a few leads...but they all seem so...incorrect..."

"Gee Shika, you think so hard. If I had that kind of brain power I reckon Kakashi sensei would make me his star pupil," Naruto grinned.

Shikamaru smiled too. It's hard to think that Naruto would be the killer. He was always so cheerful and happy. He couldn't possibly be the killer. But then again there's always a dark side to everyone. Naruto may be happy and bright on the outside but living a life of darkness and hatred inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed as Naruto helped Shikamaru with the case. Surprisingly, Naruto actually had some good advice. With Naruto's help Shikamaru was able to determine that that the victim did not struggle because there was absolutely no bruising or scratches on the victim's body. But why wouldn't he struggle? Would he be so willing to die that easily? Naruto finally left and Shikamaru was left to his own thoughts.

Sasuke was the main suspect. It's true that he would've been able to catch the victim in a genjutsu and force him to oblige to his will. But that wasn't Sasuke's style. Sasuke wouldn't bother killing anyone so low skilled and he didn't seem to have any connections with the victim. Then there was Sai, he was always mysterious. But he does try to make friends and Shikamaru doubted that he would want to kill someone; Sai should be past that by now. Neji was another suspect but Neji said that he didn't even know that Shinto was in Konoha. But then again, nothing gets past Neji, especially if he had so much experience with the guy.

As for Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba and Shino...well...they were just nearby when the incident happened.

Not many people go to the training field so late at night so it was kind of suspicious that they were there. Sakura and Naruto were apparently picking herbs in the forest (much to Naruto's disagreement) and Hinata, Kiba and Shino were said to be training as a team. According to the five of them, they didn't hear any sound or see any movement until Shino took a break from training and saw the body. He went to the village to get help and came straight back with Lady Tsunade, Shikamaru and a few other ninjas, that was when they saw Sasuke walking away from the scene.

"What would you do Asuma Sensei?" Shikamaru whispered. After a few more minutes Shikamaru finally gave in and went to sleep.

_Somewhere in the village_

"So did you do it?" asked a soft voice. There was one person on each side of the wall. the one who had spoken was inside the building.

"Yes all done," whispered the other voice.

"Did you leave any traces?"

"No, he has eight suspects but does not have clear evidence, I left a ripped piece of grey material to throw them off track".

"Good job, make sure they never find out, and make sure you exterminate anyone who does..."

The figure outside whispered "yes of course" then left the scene.

It was finally morning and Shikamaru woke up with a yawn. What a pain...he thought. Another day of tiring investigation and more interviews was still to come.

First up, Sasuke.

"So how did you first find the body?" Shikamaru asked.

Sasuke looked at him with serious eyes.

"I was just looking for Naruto and Sakura because Kakashi sensei said that he needed them. So I went to the training field and that was when I saw the body so I started walking back to get help and that was when I saw you," he replied.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Can Kakashi sensei support your allibi?"

"Yeah sure," Sasuke answered.

"Why did you go to the training field to look for them? Why not anywhere else?" Shikamaru questioned further.

"I looked around the village a while before I went to the training field".

Shikamaru nodded again. "Alright, and what time did Kakashi sensei tell you to fetch them and what time did you arrive at the scene?"

Sasuke thought for a bit. "It must have been around 8:30pm when Kakashi sensei talked to me and around 8:50pm when I arrived at the scene".

Shikamaru nodded again remembering that he arrived at the crime scene around that time.

"Is there anyone who can confirm that you searched around the village after 8:30pm and before 8:50 pm?"

"Yes, all the shop owners that I visited should be able to".

Shikamaru nodded again and summoned Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei, can you confirm that you asked Sasuke to find Naruto and Sakura at around 8:30pm?" He questioned.

"Yes, that's right, I asked Sasuke to find them at about 8:30," Kakashi replied.

"Alright thanks sensei," Shikamaru nodded.

He then questioned the shop keepers that Sasuke supposedly visited.

"Yes, Sasuke came by looking for Naruto around 8:40," confirmed Teuchi of Ichiraku Ramen.

"Yep, that's right, that Uchiha kid came round looking for Naruto and Sakura around half past eight," replied an innkeeper.

"That's right, Sasuke asked me where Naruto and Sakura were at 8:48pm I think..." said another shop owner.

Shikamaru finally nodded in satisfaction. Sasuke had been telling the truth. It should have taken about a minute or two to reach the training field.

After finalizing Sasuke's story Shikamaru began his next suspect. Sai.


End file.
